


Kiss Me Until You Mean It

by frozenCinders



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: "What are you doing?" Gilgamesh intercepted, directing a light glare at him."... That's my line. Surely there are more comfortable places to sleep.""You dare question me? And to be so audacious as to disturb my slumber as well..."Gilgamesh turned over onto his back to look up at Kirei easier."This is deserving of punishment," he stated.





	Kiss Me Until You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> anyone following me on twitter knows i'm very fixated on kirei's lips (not unlike the ubw animation team) so this was inevitable

At first, kissing Kirei was more for his reaction than anything else; his very delayed, reluctant responses that slowly evolved into hunger and eagerness as they went along. His lips were rough but Gilgamesh overlooked that fact for a while. He didn't start leaving fruit flavored chapstick on Kirei's desk until about five months after the war ended. Thankfully, he caught on quickly and started wearing it without protest.

The change wasn't all that noticeable visually until Kirei started smiling more often. The first time Gilgamesh saw him smile with those newly soft, plump lips, he was actually caught off guard. A quiet gasp escaped him, followed by a laugh at his own reaction. He didn't bother explaining anything to Kirei, just got up from his seat and gave him a quick kiss as he passed him.

As much as Gilgamesh loved those lips against his own, he preferred them on his neck, trailing up to his jaw. His neck was an especially sensitive area, and not in the good way, but as much as Kirei liked inflicting pain, he was exceptionally good at making Gilgamesh comfortable. Sometimes, Gilgamesh even let Kirei mark him. Little secrets that only they would know about, as Kirei would have it... except when Gilgamesh goes out and people stare since he never covers his neck.

His reminiscing reminded him of the first time they kissed. Gilgamesh had known he wanted to make a move but wasn't sure how to make their first kiss as pleasant and memorable as possible. He'd waited for Kirei on his couch as usual and didn't even make conversation with him when he did arrive, just laying there as Kirei did his paperwork.

Eventually, he set his wine glass down and turned his back to Kirei. He lied still and silent and considered actually napping there. Kirei softly addressed him from his desk and Gilgamesh didn't respond. So he stood and walked over to the couch.

"Gilgamesh," he repeated.

"What are you doing?" Gilgamesh intercepted, directing a light glare at him.

"... That's my line. Surely there are more comfortable places to sleep."

"You dare question me? And to be so audacious as to disturb my slumber as well..."

Gilgamesh turned over onto his back to look up at Kirei easier.

"This is deserving of punishment," he stated, almost tired enough to be surprised at Kirei's lack of reaction.

"Of what nature?" he asked, apparently accepting it. Gilgamesh would laugh if he didn't have an air to keep up at the moment.

"Kiss me."

Kirei did react in surprise this time, and the room went silent for a moment.

"I beg your pardon?"

"What is a punishment if not simply a thing you don't want to do? Rejoice, as you are being given an honor not many have experienced."

"... Where?"

"My mouth, where else? As if it isn't obvious."

Kirei stepped closer and dropped to his knees, hesitantly leaning over Gilgamesh. He pressed their lips together and Gilgamesh took it from there, catching Kirei's chin between his fingers and deepening the kiss. Kirei flinched but continued.

"Here," Gilgamesh said between kisses, "get on top of me."

Kirei carefully obeyed, breaking eye contact to watch where he was going, since there wasn't an abundance of space on the couch. Gilgamesh got his attention by grabbing his face again and pulling him back in for more.

Gilgamesh's other hand came up to rest on the back of Kirei's head, holding him close. He then pulled his hair and yanked his head back a little, drawing a confused gasp from Kirei. While his lips were parted, Gilgamesh slipped his tongue between them, teeth moving as well to let him in. Gilgamesh separated just to lay his head back down and Kirei followed him without instruction, thrusting his tongue into Gilgamesh's mouth.

Gilgamesh idly stroked the back of Kirei's head, offering a pleased sigh. When Gilgamesh decided he'd had enough, he pulled Kirei's head away (with some effort, which Gilgamesh chuckled at) and then forward onto his chest, encouraging him to rest with his king.

Kirei misinterpreted this, however. He kissed at his collarbone, a hand slipping under Gilgamesh's necklace as he made his way up. Gilgamesh hadn't planned this, but it was more than welcome. Kirei quickly kissed up Gilgamesh's neck to his ear and made his way back down, suddenly eager to cover every inch of skin. Gilgamesh gave him an encouraging moan as a reward for this delightful behavior.

"You're enjoying this after all, aren't you, Kirei?" he asked right as Kirei neared his mouth again, lips hovering over his own as Kirei paused.

"I... shouldn't be..." he muttered, apparently only realizing it when Gilgamesh commented on it.

"On the contrary, you absolutely should be. Have you forgotten who I am? This situation right here proves that you are the luckiest man in the world."

Kirei slowly rose and stared down at Gilgamesh. He sat up to remove his arms from either side of Gilgamesh's head, his weight naturally traveling down Gilgamesh's body.

"You are technically sitting on my lap right now," he pointed out.

Kirei lifted himself up, causing Gilgamesh to laugh.

"I didn't tell you to get up! I prefer you there. It's a fitting place for you."

"How so?"

"How not?"

"Gilgamesh... why do you desire me, of all people?"

"Count your blessings, ungrateful priest. I already told you that this makes you the luckiest man in the world."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Who are you to demand answers from a king?"

"... The object of that king's affection. Apparently."

Gilgamesh laughed again.

"Tell me, Kirei. You had a wife until recently, yes? Why did you marry her?"

"May I decline to answer?"

"You may not, as that would defeat the purpose."

Kirei sighed lightly.

"I wanted to be normal."

"Normal..? An odd answer. Were you not attracted to her?"

"I suppose that would be the common reason."

"Hm... then this example offers nothing." Gilgamesh elected to simply explain in his own words instead. "I find you amusing, Kirei. I enjoy seeing your reactions."

"Can you not simply see my reactions to situations that are less... provocative?"

"Oh, not at all. What's the point if you aren't being provoked?"

Kirei only blinked down at him. Gilgamesh smiled until he heard Tokiomi's voice in his head, politely calling him over. He considered communicating that he was busy, but Kirei seemed antsy to be let go anyway. Allowing him to stew in his thoughts could prove useful. Perhaps he might even pounce on Gilgamesh the next time he saw him, having realized there was no point in denying either of their desires.

The thought made him laugh as he dematerialized and returned to Tokiomi, leaving Kirei alone in his office.

In the present, Gilgamesh decided to visit Kirei's office just because, somehow not even expecting Kirei to actually be there, as if it were a location of the past.

"Do you need something, Gilgamesh?" Kirei asked without looking up from the paper he was reading. His eyes finished scanning the page and he set it down, folding his hands as he directed his attention towards Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh didn't say a word. He only walked to the couch and lied down on it, promptly turning his back to Kirei. Kirei huffed, sounding amused, and slowly made his way over to Gilgamesh.

"Surely there are more comfortable places to sleep," he said.

When Gilgamesh turned around, Kirei met him with a kiss.


End file.
